regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Emiozuna
Sobre mi Syndicato. Mis contribuciones * Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 Teen Titans Go!: my own Seasonal Rot *Seasons 4 and 5 went for a great dork age which had major flanderization, more witty and stereotypical plots, The Titans and HIVE Five becoming harder Creator's Pets (to the point robin being a black hole sue) and Season 5 suffering budget cuts and ending in 19 episodes in short notice. *After the fifth season was critically panned (although its ratings were high, roughly between 1.4-2.36), Warner Bros. Animation decided to cancel plans for Season 6 and retool the series in the form of a Spin-off/Continuity Reboot, named Teen Titans Deluxe!: The Next Titans (and it was also syndicated), which was green-lit few days before the Season 5 finale. The series was also THIS, as well as Post-Script Season: #All of the original writers/directors/storyboarders/executive producers were replaced by incredibly inferior scrappies worser than Steve Borst and Gary Doodles #The Rushed, Indecisive, Stealth and Redundant parodies were randomly twisted. #The already-stretched-beyond-believability flanderization of the Titans went completely out the window. #The downright boneheaded tone of the season simultaneously goes from: Darker and Edgier - Denser and Wackier - Ligther and Softer - Younger and Hippier. #The overly huge Love Triangle between Robin/Starfire/Jinx/Cyborg/Beast Boy/Raven/Terra/Aqualad/Pot Chilly/Nibor. #The toyetic nature of the show becoming much more blatant and subpar with every episode introducing 2-5 characters to later be used in the toyline. #The dangerously accelerated padding of Spotlight-Stealing Squad. #Wasting various good plots within less than 14-17 seconds on the episode. #Unnecessary, jarring, and downright ugly shifts to abysmal 70s computer graphics. #The Remaining characters from Seasons 1-5 were: *: Put on a Bus *: Demoted to Extra *: Having its Character Development undone at the drop of a hat and flanderizing them reaching into Titans' level. *: Dropping A Bridge on Them #Non-existent Pacing. #Big Lipped Alligators coming out of nowhere. #A Massive downgrade of the already inferior quality animation. #Recycled, Idiot, Kuduzu, Random Events, Assimilation and Romantic Plots being crammed into one, to the point of one episode lacking any plot. #Fourth wall gags becoming more self-referential. #Voice actors being replaced every episode with blatant Stunt Casting added to the mix. #Randomly bringing in big name controversial stereotypes. #An overreliance on Special Effect Failures, Stock Footage Failures and. #Unrealistic Executive Meddling borders on Insane Troll Logic. #Lots of Continuity/Canon errors all over the place. #Obvious increase in Plot-Induced Nausea Fuel Stupidity. #Villans getting into outrageous Villain Decay and having Invisible Villains. #Product Placement levels bypassing Pyramid of Light ..but the real problem would be in episodes 94-104 (especially the last 5), which only has: *Extreme Nightmare Fuel that bypasses Ren & Stimpy: APC's radar and many others to the point of Vaporizing Moral Event Orizon in Real-Life. *Stilted and exaggerated Actor Existence Failure *Deus ex Machina, Darkness-Induced Audience Apathy and Yandere being crammed like crazy onto the series. *Characters being nude 128% screen time. *The Suspiciously Similar Substitute stuff getting overused every second. *Mixing most above problems to the point it would put Johnny Test, W7 cartoons, the 2015 film of Fantastic Four and even Doomageddon to shame. It became Up To Thirteen in the last episode. *Animation quality ranging into Squidbillies-esque intro crude faux-12 oz. Mouse *Lots of Mary Sue and its subtypes randomly generated. *Mandatory Cruel Twist Endings happening within 1/3 of the episode without warning. ** After the half-hour 104 episode: "DUR HAZ FINALE" (which combines ALL of the above until breaking point), aired, TimeWarner, DC Comics and Turner had no choice but to refuse to acknowledge the Titans existence, erasing all the TTDX!: TNT and TTG! episodes into obscurity forever, although it's still seen on Cartoon Network Video.